The Falling of a God but the birth of a Demon
by mikerules135
Summary: this is just a short continuation of the fake karakura town. A new released form for Rajik as well as barragan passes his life.


The Falling of a God but the birth of a Demon

(It begins as Barragan in his last moments of life remembers his former palace it shows him upon a broken throne his hand upon his bone like cheek in a bored state a female hollow approaches him with a bottle)

Servant: my Lord? (Offers the bottle)

Barragan: no none for me I'm too bored there's nothing worse than an army who only wait for bloodshed.

(Just then it shows amongst the distance a giant hollow and part of the decrypted wall destroyed)

Hollow: what the hell?! Someone just killed Gagamel!

(Barragan then has an interest as it shows Aizen, Gin, and Kaname in their former captain uniforms)

Hollow: Wha?! Who the fuck are you guys?! (The hollow then tries to attack aizen but kaname slices the hollow in two)

Aizen: we've never met each other but am I safe to assume you're the king of hueco mundo?

Barragan: I am indeed. And who might you there be? You bear no masks so your obviously not hollows would you be humans or more likely soul reapers?

(aizen says nothing)

Barragan (hmph) either way I don't care I was bored if you hadn't shown up I would have ordered my army to split in two and kill each other. I suppose I should welcome you to my palace. LAS NOCHES.

Kaname: Interesting. You call a place with no walls or ceiling's a palace? I guess the king of Hueco Mundo enjoys his jokes.

Barragan: I have no need for a ceiling for I am the King and the very sky of this world is my palace.

Kaname: I'm in no mood to have a dispute.

Aizen: kaname enough.

Aizen: (he then unsheathes his sword) Let us talk King of Hueco Mundo. Take a look upon my blade It's name is Kyoka-Sui-Getsu. (he then points his sword downward)

Barragan: what are you doing?

Aizen: there is one thing I want to ask you. Are you satisfied with what you have?

Barragan: (coldly) what?

Aizen: do you ever feel you are destined for greater things that you have not reached your upmost potential? Do you wish to rise higher to the top? If you follow me I will aid you and give you more then you deserve in wealth and power.

Barragan: ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HA!!! Ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous! A new World more power ?!!

HA HA HA!! Don't make me laugh you insects! I am the King of Hueco Mundo!! There is no one higher than me!! There is no new world for you to show me!! CRUSH THESE INSOLENT INSECTS!!!!

(Various hollows of his army charge the 3 captains)

Aizen: (grin) I see. (He then drops his zanpaktou) break Kyoka Sui-Getsu.

(The army is utterly destroyed by both aizen and Gin and Kaname)

Barragan: wha- what?!

Aizen: this is your world.

(Barragan rises from his broken throne and reveals his axe)

Barragan: you bastard!

Aizen: isn't it ironic god of Hueco Mundo? Cloaked in black and poised for attack you look just like a soul reaper.

Baragan: SHUT UP!!!! I will kill you with my own hands! I will make you regret giving me power! I am the king! I am a god! I will never die and I will hunt you all eternity! SOUSKE AIZEN!!!!

(It then show's barragan with his last bit of strength in the fake karakura town throw's his axe to aizen as he slowly disperses he flashes back to his predecessor)

(It shows Barragan upon a throne in the sunlight of Las Noches with two servants giving him food and fanning him he then hears footsteps)

Barragan: care to join me? Former number 2#? (it then shows Rajik)

Rajik: gladly (he then pulls up a chair and joins the god upon the balcony as he reaches in his pocket and shifts his sunglasses up and reads a small white book a servant pours him a bottle of wine in his silver goblet)

Rajik: thank you. (Smiles) (the female servant blushes a bit as she leaves)

Barragan: I must say Fisher you are quite popular with the women. But then again you are practically the devil.

Rajik: I suppose.

Barragan: (reaches for an apple) so (munch) where are your servants?

Rajik: Goro and most of the others are in training. Yammy is still bored as ever with his pet.

Barragan: what about that Insolent girl? Hisako Qufang?

Rajik: (chuckles) who knows? Maybe she's filling up her stomach in the kitchen or flirting with some of the men?

Barragan: (eats the core of the apple as Rajik rests his goblet upon the glass table and peels a banana)

Barragan: Honestly who she is even related to such a well trained arrancar like Shawlong I'll never know you had the choice to bring one of those two into your ranks and yet you chose her. You didn't do it just because you found her in her former body first?

Rajik: if I had her big brother it would just be boring.

Barragan: now then I'm assuming you didn't come here just for pleasantries.

Rajik: no. I know you our former king has a deep hatred for aizen as do I.

Barragan: what are you getting at?

Rajik: I am forming my own society of followers who truly want what is best for our world. I have a queen but I suppose I am nothing without my king.

Barragan: (deep chuckle) I may have taken your place but I am not stupid your society will crumble and I will kill aizen with my own hands that is the vow I took this I swear.

Rajik: (his face begins to dissolve) heed my words Lusenibarm our world will never change as long as we do nothing. Your own arrogance will be your undoing.

(as he disappears completely it shows his axe had dispersed even before it hit aizen)

(Stark, Haibel, Rajik, the three remaining espada bear a look of regret on their faces stark looks at aizen)

Stark: you can't spare a single word for number 2's death. How horrible.

(stark faces Love and Rose)

Stark: our speices isn't known for avenging each other. But in this case……

(he then fires linette with cat like reflexes he sends multiple ceros to them)

Linnete: jeez take it easy will ya?!

Stark: pipe down linnette.

(Haibel is still fighting lisa whom attacks with her sword but haibel blocks it and gains distance from her she then fires a water like attack)

(It then shows rajik standing in the air)

Rajik: (he then sees his two fraccion fighting the other soul reapers)

Rajik: fools. (He then unsheathes his sword) Hisako! Goro!

(the two fraccion stop fighting and see their master has drawn his blade they immediately knew

What they had to do the two of them disappear and stand next to them)

Hisako: (heh) so looks like there's only 4 espada left how do you feel about that boss?

Goro: shut it hisako.

Hisako: yeah yeah jeez never hurts to get an opinion.

Rajik: light the sea with fire and the sky with ash Akuma!

(as rajik's sword glowed bright red and smoked cleared it showed rajik upon a hollow like throne but with living breathing serpent like hollows upon the top and rajik with various claw like tentacles upon his fingertips)

(the three soul reapers saw this)

Yumichika: ugh…. He's even more ugly then that girl.

Ikkaku: who cares as long as I finally get to fight I'm happy.

Izuru: keep him busy you guys I still have to heal the others.

(He looks at Hisagi seeing him strain himself just to stay conscious)

Izuru: I told that idiot to stay and rest but did he listen?....

Rajik: (slowly lifts his right arm an organ like tray appeared with small holes each with a different colored skull his tentacles then went inside each one)

Rajik: it's about time I had some fun. (smiles)

Hisako: (rolls eyes as she rubs her claws together) always with the drama with you.

(rajik ignores her)

(his serpent throne then gained small puppet like strings on the bottom as the tenteacles suddenly grew small worm like heads they suddenly went towards the soul reapers whom respond with force by doging and slicing the strings ikkaku enjoyed it the most)

Ikkaku: what is this?! This is a joke right?! What kind of challenge is th- (suddenly one of the serpents upon rajik's hollow made throne try's to eat ikkaku but he dodges it and stabs it in the neck but instead of blood a strange purple liqud formed hand hits ikakku in the face sending him to the ground but the liqud is forcing itself down him but yumichika comes draws it away)

Ikakku: (gasping for breath) blah! That tasted like shit!

Yumichika: glad to see your still breathing.

Izuru: hey! A little help would be appreciated!

(the two of them see one of the serpents trying to force down the barrier protecting the others suddenly it shows hisako with an impatient look on her face)

Hisako: ugh! Fuck this! (she then appears next to the serpent and a purple like energy force appears on her finger tips she then fires at the shield dispersing it completely) there that's how you kill people!

Goro: (groans) the boss said to wait but whatever.

(Rajik's tentacles then lunge at the wounded soul reapers each of the worm like puppet strings then detach themselves from the throne and pierce a certain part of the wounded party's body for Momo it was her forehead for Tetsuzaemon it was one of his legs and for rangiku it was her chest)

Goro: (seeing the worm go in the unconscious blonde) okay now that was hot. (hisako then with an annoyed look slaps the back of his head) ow! What the hell you bitch!?

Hisako: (shrugs her claws) what? I just want you to have your head in the game not with Mrs. Cow tits.

Goro: asshole.

Izuru: damn it! (He then checks the pulse of momo he feels the beat of her weak heart but then he hears a hiss the pounding then intensifies as he sees her hand twitch)

Rajik: Rise and serve puppets of death.

(The once wounded soul reapers then rise with trance like looks on their faces and zombie like moaning)

Izuru: wha-what the hell?

Ikkaku: hey you espada bastard what did you do?!

Rajik: (smirks) simple really my strongest ability is to control people to my will and exceed them past their limits till I have no use for them that is how I operate I only treat those who I trust with remorse.

Hisako: gotta admit it scares the shit out of me (shrugs) but whatever makes their blood spill faster I'm game.

Goro: (he then in the sky leans back and puts his hands behind his head staring at the sky) I'm gonna take a nap. (yawns) wake me when their dead.

Hisako: your loss I'm gonna have round two with that ass of a pretty boy. Hey boss you can handle the blond and bladie right?

(ikkaku then gains an anger mark hearing her)

Rajik: of course but I won't yet.

Ikkaku: who are you calling bald you bitch?!

(hisako then rushes at yumichika her claws then slash his cheek as the two of them are thrown into a different district of the fake town)

Rajik: always has her fun. Now then….. (he moves his right finger and momo growls and lunges at izuru who blocks her sword with his own)

Izuru: momo stop It's me damn it! (rangiku appears behind him)

Rangiku: (montone) roar hianiko.(her sword disperses into sand as izuru sweats and jumps away from momo and lands on part of the street he then enters a building)

Rajik: draw him out like the rat that he is.

R&M: yes my lord we hear and obey. (the two then rush into the building)

(meanwhile Ikkaku is fighting Iba ontop of the roof of what appears to be a tv station ikkaku is then thrown into the billboard)

Ikkaku: hey man if I wanted to fight you it wouldn't be like this.

Iba: (growls he then attacks)

(elsewhere rajik is reading a white book as he observes the various fights going on)

Rajik: all too easy. (just then two of his serpent like heads then get turned into ice)

Rajik: what the hell?! (the two frozen demons are then destroyed as it shows HIyori had killed them with her foot)

Rajik: (it shows Toshiro and Hiyori working together) well now this is unexpected.

Hiyori: hey don't look at me pal I don't like working with this brat but the sooner we deal with you espada the sooner I can get to aizen.

Toshiro: just remember were here to stop his control don't try to kill the others okay?

Hiyori: (hmph) I'll try not to kill your loser friends but I can't make any promises.

Rajik: (ahem) (closes book) if you two are done. (he then snaps his fingers as two more serpents lunge forward)

Goro: (moans) hey need me to take care of it boss?

Rajik: no don't spoil my fun just rest.

(grins)

To be continued

Next bleach issue.


End file.
